<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Silk and Satin Stars (podfic) by alec_castairs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098545">Blue Silk and Satin Stars (podfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec_castairs/pseuds/alec_castairs'>alec_castairs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a wrinkle in crinoline podfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Drunken England, Family Fluff, Historical Hetalia, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Parental England, Podfic, Revolutionary War, Who Knows?, pretty sure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec_castairs/pseuds/alec_castairs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred drags a drunk and petulant Arthur home one night, and ends up revealing a long held, dearly kept secret about his Revolution.</p><p>In which Arthur's a canny old drunk, Alfred's nostalgic, and when Washington had first met his fledgling nation, he'd never expected this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a wrinkle in crinoline podfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Silk and Satin Stars (podfic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSage/gifts">EmeraldSage</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395206">Blue Silk and Satin Stars</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSage/pseuds/EmeraldSage">EmeraldSage</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/12l6y1SWW-K7lO3sL1zqfqTmlOHJj2QWc/view?usp=sharing">Chapter 1</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>